The Merman In The Jungle
by bucktooth22
Summary: Whenever Dean touches water he turns into a merman but he prefers running through the trees on his small secluded island. At least he did until the new arrival. DESTIEL TARZAN LITTLE MERMAID AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or The Little Mermaid or Tarzan or a life...

* * *

Dean sat in the tree listening for noise. There had been a crash a day ago.

Two days ago:

Dean was sitting in his territory, waiting for something to happen in the forest. His tree house loomed above him. There was a massive crash and the forest dwellers all scattered. Dean, being the crazy one, ran in the direction of the crash. He saw a big thing that had broken into pieces all over the beach. Dean slowly moved over to the wreckage. He heard a moan come from something floating in the water. Carefully, making sure not to step on anything but sand, Dean went over to the water's edge to get a better look at the noise making thing. It appeared to be some kind of monkey. Dean stared angrily at the water, not wanting to get wet. His morality demanded he save the monkey but his pride demanded he remain on dry land. He was, on land, a forest dweller. He swung through the trees like the other monkeys, ran with the leopards, sang with the birds and wrestled with the wolves but water, no. Water was his self proclaimed enemy. There was another groan and Dean's conscience grew unbearable. He grumbled under his breath before diving in. His legs turned into the tail of a fish as the water hit them. He swam with breathtaking speed to the monkey in the water. He put his arms around the monkey and swam expertly back to land. He pushed the monkey onto the sand and it landed on its back. It was not built like most monkeys, more like Dean himself. It had only a patch of hair on its head. It had black hair and pale skin. Dean looked at his reflection in the water. Heavily tanned and freckled. He watched the thing from the water as it coughed and water dribbled from its lips. Its hand went up to its head and it sat up slowly. The sudden movement startled Dean so he sank lower in the water so only his eyes were above water. He felt his gills begin working on his neck, taking in water and using its stock of oxygen before expelling it. Propping an elbow under it for support the creature opened its eyes. Dean was shocked by the blaze of blue that looked out, bright as stars and blue as the flowers that covered the forest floor. Dean watched as the eyes looked at the wreckage and then began scanning around. His eyes landed on the sun tanned forehead and green eyes of Dean in the water. The eyes stayed there for a moment, unblinking. Dean waited for it to move, moving his tail in the water patiently. The green scales shimmered in the clear aqua water. It sat up eyes still on Dean and then got to its feet. Dean moved back and was about to swim away when it put its hands out. Its hands were extended palms up as if welcoming him.

"Hello." It said in a gruff voice. Dean knew the language although it was not the one used in the jungle.

"Hello." Dean said as he watched the creature warily from the water.

"What's your name?" It asked.

"What's your name?" Dean mimicked.

"My name's Castiel." The thing said as it sat down on the sand at the edge of the water.

"My name is Dean." Dean said as it moved farther away slowly.

"Did you save me Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I must go." Dean said suddenly before swimming away quickly. He swam to the other side of the island in about 5 minutes. A new record.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Tarzan, or The Little Mermaid.

Dean sat on the banks letting the sundry the water on him. His shimmering green tail was resting on the sand, slowly drying. He put his arm over his eyes and lay back on the sand. He rested in silence for a long time, just letting the water drip off him. He heard a noise so he quickly sat up, leaning on his elbows that were keeping him propped up. His eyes landed on the sweaty looking survivor of the ship wreck.

"Hi." Said the blue eyed creature as he slowly, warily sat down next to Dean. Knowing he couldn't escape with his tail, Dean just laid back in the hot sand. "I thought we might get to know one another." Castiel said sweetly. Dean said nothing. "How did you come to this island?" Castiel asked, taking on the task of making conversation.

"Storm." Dean said.

"Did it...separate you from the other...mermaids?" He asked.

"Underwater storm. Wolves came to save us. Left me behind. I washed ashore and my tail changed to legs." Dean said as just that happened. He was once again dry, no longer needing his tail, it turned to legs.

"Do you like wolves?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged. Castiel thought for a moment. "Are they your favorite animals?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"I guess." He said.

"What's your favorite color?" Castiel asked.

"Blue." Dean said.

"Like the sea?" Castiel asked looking out at the endless water. "Or the sky?" He asked looking up at the endless sky. Two endless blues touching together in an endless seam.

"Like your eyes." Dean said before he rolled over onto his hands and knees and ran into the forest, grabbing a vine and swinging himself into the leafy green foliage. He frowned. He hated the water. It brought back memories. Of being forgotten. Left behind. Abandoned. Alone...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, The Little Mermaid or Tarzan.

Dean looked at the remnants of the ship and the makeshift camp Castiel had built. It was rudimentary at best, and without exploring the island, he would run out of food soon. Dean crept closer, looking through the thick filter of trees at Castiel. He was using a knife to whittle a small wolf out of a broken piece of the ship. When he was done he put it on one of the crates he'd recovered and went to the water. He splashed his face in the cool salty water. While he was gone Dean snuck into the camp, left a sack full of food and then went back to the woods, waiting for Castiel to return. He wanted to see the smile on his face, wanted to see the pleasure, the pride, something. Castiel, instead of returning to the camp, began walking through the wreckage. Dean looked back at his camp, what could the human be looking for? Dean looked at the wolf, the work of this creature. It was the shape of a wolf, but did not have defining features such as eyes or outlines. It was rough work, something perhaps not finished? Dean thought for a moment about it, before seeing the return of Castiel. He moves swift as lighting, silent as night, snatched it up and then returned to his tree house. He put it next to his bed and went over to the edge. He'd made it so it was just a few planks of wood, no walls or roof, nothing that could separate him from his real home, the island. He leaned precariously over the edge, looking out at the surrounding, holding onto a branch so he didn't fall. He felt the light breeze rustling the trees and gently touching his face and arms. He was the sun dip lower slowly in the sky. He smelled the ocean water. He heard…a scream? He was through the woods faster than a bullet, tracking the noise. When he saw that it was Castiel screaming and running along the beach he paused. It was a strange sight. He saw the monkeys that were chasing him, probably wanting to expect the new addition to the family. They were scaring him though so it had to stop. He was next to Castiel within seconds, arm around the creature's waist. He was looking at the monkeys, facing the opposite direction of the thing in his arm. Castiel had stopped running but was not turning around; rather he was clinging to Dean's side. Dean frowned at the monkeys. "Leave him alone." Dean growled. The monkeys stopped, looked curiously at them, then went back to the trees. He turned to Castiel who had finally let go.

"Wow that was amazing." Castiel said smiling.

"They respect me." Dean said casually.

"Thank you for the food." Castiel said. "That wolf…It wasn't very good."

"I liked it." Dean said.

"I'll remember to make something better for you." Castiel said smiling up at the sky just as the sunset.

"I'd like that." Dean said smiling as the stars came out and the moon started its slow rise. And like that he was gone. Back to his tree house, back to his bed, back to safety, he frowned as he stared at the wolf. What was he doing?


End file.
